


We only need a future

by Ostodvandi



Series: Sylvix week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Sylvain realizes all they need is a future, each other, and nothing else.





	We only need a future

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some fucking good fluff.
> 
> Day 5 of Sylvix week, I chose the Arranged Marriage prompt. Because I'm so weak for arranged marriages. Warning for Mr Dad Gautier being a dickhead as usual.

Sylvain was six when he met Felix for the first time.

Back then, Felix wore two braids over his shoulders, and was called by a name nobody bothers to remember anymore. His father had called Felix "his betrothed", a word Sylvain couldn't understand yet. But he had supposed they could at least be friends.

His betrothed had wide brown eyes that cried easily, Sylvain soon found out. He seemed like someone that couldn't hide his emotions, someone that made Sylvain feel comfortable. 

Felix couldn't lie for the life of him. His emotions towards Sylvain were real.

Felix was safe.

They made a promise of that they wouldn't die without each other, giving Sylvain a reason to keep getting up despite Miklan.

Shortly after Felix turned ten, Sylvain witnessed him grab a knife and clumsily cut off the braids he'd always wear. Days after, he asked him to start calling him Felix.

Sylvain agreed. 'Felix fits you better anyway.'

Felix had smiled shyly, his cheeks turned red.

'R-Really?'

'Yes! When we get married, we can wear matching clothes too.'

Felix laughed softly. 'That sounds fun…'

Sylvain thought about that laugh a lot on his way back home, and about Felix's determination to tell everyone about his new name and identity.

His *betrothed* was happy, and so was Sylvain.

However, one of the people that didn't like Felix's change was Sylvain's father. 

In front of Lord Rodrigue he was calm, explaining with strange reasons why it might be better to break the engagement. Sylvain looked at him sideways, calling him a hypocrite in his mind, remembering the anger in his eyes clearly when he had found out.

Rodrigue had agreed, after a private discussion on the matter. Felix, as expected, had cried. Sylvain got to see Glenn kneeling in front of him, wiping away his tears.

He didn't have the guts to walk to them and apologize in his father's stead, and he still regrets it to this day.

* * *

Hegemon Edelgard has been felled.

The corpse of the emperor lies on her throne room, blood seeping out of it. Dimitri takes the dagger out of his chest, and breathes.

Sylvain's heart beats again. He's alive.

He looks at the man that is holding him, keeping him from falling despite his own wounds.

They're alive. They've made it to the end.

As their king walks outside, accompanied by the professor, Sylvain smiles and realizes all the future that he still has in front of his eyes. 

His heart jumps, and he turns to Felix, who looks up at him. His eyes say that he can't believe it either. Their foreheads touch.

They don't need their parents for this. They only need a future, and themselves.

'Marry me,' he says, words coming out of his mouth before he can even think them properly. 'Marry me, Felix.'


End file.
